Fallin' for you
by docmdportgas
Summary: Gray and Erza are classmates in medical school. See how their friendship grow into something more special. Can they endure the reality of life and the struggles of being a medical student as they discover their feelings for each other? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Sorry I'm late!" Erza rushed into the coffeeshop where all her friends are waiting, "I was kinda..."

"Slept too much?" Gray muttered and laughed.

Erza rolled her eyes, "Well there's no need to explain then! Let's go?"

The group of 11 started to pick up their luggage and headed for the parking lot, "Hey Erza isn't your bpyfriend coming?"

She didn't answer, she just continue to walk towards the van they rented.

Cana hit Gray's arm, "Ouch Cana! What was that for?"

"They broke up..."

Graywas so surprised, and got lost for words for a few moments, "Since when?" he whispered to Cana, "What happened?"

"About three weeks into our summer class, I think... And it would be better if you ask her what happened".

They are medical students in Fairy Tail University, and as their summer break is about to end, the Gang decided to go on a road trip to the historical province of Era.

"We will be travelling for 12 hours, lets just take turns in driving the van," Ren Akatsuki explained to his friends while they load up their bags into the van. "Well it's already 10:00pm, approximately we'll be there at 10:00 in the morning".

"I'll take the first shift!" Erza volunteered enthusiastically, "I can drive until 3:00am"

"I'll take the next shift..." Cana volunteered.

"Okay I'll be the third one", Ren volunteered.

As they travelled into the highway with almost noone else travelling, Gray looked at his frliends, most are already sleeping, except Erza who is driving, himself sitting on the chair behind Erza, and the lovebirds at the back of the van, Gajeel and Levy. He wanted to ask her what happened, he was waiting for a right moment. As their friends sleep, he thought this might be the best time.

"Hey," he said.

"Oh you're awake. That's great, please talk to me, I might fall asleep while driving!"

They laughed lightly as not to wake the others. "Well then.. Why didn't you tell me?" Erza can tell the seriousness in his voice.

Erza chuckled pretending not to know what he meant, "About what?"

"About Jellal. I thought you guys are doing great."

Erza let out a deep sigh, "he punched me."

Gray's eyes grew wide, "What!? When did he...? Oh God Erza, it was better you didn't tell me, I might have killed that guy!"

Erza did not say a word, she just continued driving until they reached a gas station. "I'm just gonna fill her up..."

As she went out of the van, Gray followed her, "here let me help you..." he said as he took the pump and filled up the tank.

"We argued about the rent. He doesn't want to pay his share, I told him to talk to Ms. Hilda about it because I'm tired of making excuses..." Erza kept looking at the gas tank while talking. "I mean, I'm doing everything to pay for my share because I don't want to pay late, and him..."

"But how do you feel about... Kicking him out? What about Wendy?"

"Actually I feel good. I think it would be better this way. Wendy... He never gave any support ever since she was born anyway, I mean financially. My parents were the one who are raising her. But since she is still our child, I will just let her visit him from time to time".

Gray just finished filling un the tank. He closed the lid and put the pump back. He stood in front of Erza and hugged her tightly. "I know you two had been on the rocks for a long time now, I'm glad you finally decided to leave him. I'm glad knowing you wont get hurt anymore.." Gray lift her chin up as he felt her tears fell from her eyes. Gently, he wiped them off her face. "Let's pay for the gas shall we?" Erza nodded and wiped her tears. "Come on I'll buy you some coffee, we still have a long way to go".

Erza smiled and walked with her friend whose arms are still wrapped around her shoulders. She felt safe and happy.

"Cana... Cana wake up!" Erza yelled at the sleeping girl at the passenger's seat. "It's 3:00 its your turn..."

The brown haired girl grunted and rubbed her eyes and tried to wake up. "Tch! Fine, your turn to rest now Erza."

Erza nodded and handed Cana a cup of coffee to wake her up and she went out of the car. Cana just leaped from her chair to the driver's chair.

"Cana tell her that you want Ren to stay beside you!" Gray said as Erza walked around the van to get to the other door.

"Wha..." Cana was not able to continue asking Gray becaise Erza suddenly opened the door. "Hey can you let Ren sit here? Well you know since he'll be the next one to drive."

Erza did not say anything and just opened the door to the back. "You can sit here Erza", Gray offered the seat next to him at the side of the window.

Erza climed up and sat beside him while smiling. "Thank you Gray"

"Erza, Erza. Wake up sleepyhead we're going to get breakfast!" Erza looked at Gray as she slowly opened her eyes. She then realized that she is leaning on his shoulder. She straightened up as if nothing happened. A small blush appeared on her cheeks. "You were snoring so loud!" Gray teased and laughed.

"Shut up Gray! As if you don't snore loudly!"Erza said back

"Cut it off..." Mira said politely, "you guys are so sweet while you were sleeping, and now you are having a lover's quarrel!" With that everybody teased them and both of them were blushing so much.

Meanwhile they went out to eat at a fast food. Everyone talking to someone, Gray and Erza kept catching each other having a glipse at each other.

"Lucy are you going to eat that?" Natsu asked hos girlfriend

"I haven't even tasted it and you want to take my food already?" Lucy yelled and noticed that Natsu finished his food. She let out a sigh, "go and but your own food again!" Levy and Gajeel are still very sweet, feeding each other with pancakes. Mira is talking to Ren, Cana, Eve and Hibiki about the trip.

"Hey Ren you are driving next!" Cana said happily as she is relieved from her duty.

Ren scratched his head and checked if the are already complete, "well lets go then! 4-5 hours more and Era here we come!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The province of Era is known for its preserved historical sites such as old churches and houses, government establishments and even cobble stoned roads. The place is also known for the sandy beaches bordering it, popular especially among surfers who are fond of ors big waves and white sands.

The gang arrived at the capital of the province at around noon. They decided to have lunch before looking for a place to stay. Around 2:00 they checked in in a hotel. The room they have had 4 beds which they decided to arranye side by side to accomodate all of them. Erza layed down on the bed until dozing off to a deep slumber.

It's almost dark when she woke up, she slowly opened her eyes and scanned her surrounding. She noticed that everyone was missing. She suddenly sat up.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Gray greeted her who just entered the room from the porch.

Erza rubbed her hand on her eyes and sighed, "I guess I was tired from the trip...where is everybody?"

"They're at the bowling area..."

"Oh, ok. Why didn't you join them?"

Gray blushed lightly and turned to the porch, "I was enjoying the view! It was very very relaxing!"

Erza giggled and stood up, "I'll just freshen up and join them. And I'm also getting hungry.."

After a few minutes Erza finished taking a shower. As she went out of the bathroom, she heard Gray arguing with his girlfriend over the phone. She slowly sat at the edge of one of the beds while combing her hair. A few moments later, Gray came in from the porch obviously looking bumed about his earlier conversation on the phone.

"Juvia?" Erza asked.

Gray sighed, "Yeah..."

"And?"

"She is angry because she just found out that she failed three subjects..."

Erza's eyes grew wide, knowing Juvia is a smart girl, she never expexted this to happen. "Oh, geez why, what happened?"

"I don't care what happened, I'm just pissed because she is taking it out on me. I mean, it's not my fault right?"

Erza put her hand on her friend's shoulder and took a deep breath, "maybe she is just really really upset? Now I'm starting to feel scared, what if I failed too?"

Gray's anger seemed to have vanished, then he faced Erza and held her hand, "Hey don't think like that, we all are going to make it. The 11 of us will be third years in three weeks time!"

"Thanks Gray," Erza smiled and hugged him tightly, "you know, Jellal always tells me that I will fail, that I will repeat a year or two. I dont know, maybe that's how low he sees me. But I promised myself, I will never let that happen..."

"You guys promised to look at the results together after we get back to Magnolia so that you won't stress out about it.. Let's just enjoy our vacation and stop thinking of the results, med school, even Jellal and Juvia for a while, ok?"

With almost teary eyes, Erza smiled and looked straight into Gray's eyes. She is thankful for having a great friend like him. Their group may not be the smartest students but they are good persons worth making memories with.

"Uh finally you are awake!" Natsu said and sat down between them. "the others said we will go out and eat and they sent me to get you."

"Yeah! We are getting ready to go down and join you guys anyway!"

"Ok lets go then!" Natsu stood up and walked toward door. "oh dont forget to tame the key!"

Gray nodded and stood up, he reached his hand to Erza and she looked at him. Gray smiled at her and she smiled back then taking his hand as she stood up.

After eating some local delicacies. They decuded to check out the night life of the city. They found a bar which is very much enjoyable yet not as crowded as what they normally see. They drank and dance all night long.

On the next day, they woke up at about lunchtime. After having their lunch, they went to visit the historical places that they've heard so much about. It was true what they say, the history is very well preserved in this place. Old wooden mansions which are still elegant, cobble-stoned roads, renaissance styled churches, and of course, the popular white sand beach.

It is their last night in Era before going back to Magnolia. It is also the night when their school posted who passed and will be in their thirdyear two weeks from now.

In their hotel room...

"God please let me pass, let me pass, let me pass..." Mira is chanting repeatedly with closed eyes as Lucy scanned the names posted in the internet.

Erza ie sitting on the floor at the edge of the bed while covering her ears with her hands. Eve and Hibiki kept on walking around the room. Gajeel is holding Levy's hand while anxiously waiting.

"Ok here we go guys..." Lucy declared. "Mira...congratulations!"

Mira kept jumping around as she checked out the list and saw her name personally among those who passed. "Thank God!"

"Erza is next," Erza covered her ears more. She did not want to hear because it may not be a good news for her. Gray saw her and he also started to become anxious. "Congratulations Erza! You are in!"

Erza is almost teary eyed and jumped happily. Gray turned to her and gave her a tight hug that even the others felt uneasy seeing them looking like they are so in love with each other.

Lucy's face twitched a bit and decidec to continue the announcement as Gray and Erza separated from the hug awkwardly. "Cana, Eve, and Levy. You guys are in too!"

The three happily hugged each other about the news. But silence came to them as they realized something. They looked at Ren, Gajeel, and Hibiki. The three did not make it. They failed. Sadness filled the room.

"Hey guys cheer up, its alright," Gajeel said, "we already knew this would happen. We were ready".

Levy walked up to her boyfriend, "Gajeel..."

"Its ok, we are just delayed for one year. We will still see each other in school!" Hibiki added.

"Life doesn't end even in failure," Gajeel told them, "we will all be doctors, you guys just have to deal with patients a little earlier than us!"

Natsu opened up a bottle of champagne, "guys don't be sad! Let's celebrate!"

"Yes dont worry about us guys. Me, Gajeel and Hibiki will definitely be third years next year!" Ren said.

"Yeah me too!"Natsu added, "I may not be with you in med school anymore, I'll soon open my coffeeshop near the school and you can visit anytime!"

Their last night in Era. Goodnews came for Erza, Mira, Cana, Levy and Eve after a stressful remedial classes. Lucy and Gray already passes without going through remedials. But even if Gajeel, Ren and Hibiki failed to fo so, they will not give up their dream. Natsu already quit when he found out he failed three subjects and decided to stary his own business.

As the school year opened, Natsu's business also started its operation. Gray broke up with Juvia after a month since she kept on stressing him about sonething he did not do. Adding more stress to his streasful life as a third year medical student. Third years are having duties at the hospital every morning to interview the patients before the doctor would see them. In the afternoon, they would have at least two exams everyday after a lecture. Gray and Erza started to hang out with each other more often. At lunch they have lunch together even without their other friends. Lucy and Natsu also broke up since Natsu felt that Lucy doesnt have time for him anymore. This angered Lucy because she expected him to understand that she started to become very busy this school year. Lucy and Gajeel are still together. Levy makes time to teach Gajeel some of the lessons he did not understand everyday. Cana decided to stay at a apartment with Eve, Mira and Lucy. They rented a house in front of Erza's apartment.

"Ugh this lesson is giving me too much headache!" Lucy cried while holding her head.

Levy is sitting beside her and smiled, "it's quite an easy topic Luce. I'll try to simplify it more and help you guys back at your apartnent.

"Thank you Levy, you are such a doll..."

Gray is sitting in a corner while watching Levy and Lucy. Erza walked pass him and talked to Mira and Eve. When she went back to her chair, Gray grabbed her arm. "Hey Erza..."

Erza sat on the vacant chair beside him, "what?"

He seemed agitated. "I need your opinion..." he said seriously as he moved closer to his friend, "do you think.. Its ok if... I court Lucy?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Erza stared at her friend for a minute which felt like forever. "Hello! Are you still with me?" Gray waved his hand in front of Erza's face which made her blink two or three times.

"Yeah yeah. I was just.. I did not expect to hear that you like Lucy..." she said while looking at the ground.

"So? Whay do you think?" Gray asked again, "I mean, I'm single, she is too. And she is smart, beautiful and sexy..."

Erza doesn't know why she felt like her heart is being stabbed. Well they were very close to each other, Gray cared for her more that how Jellal used to. Maybe she just thought that the two of them could be together. Now she thinks that she just 'assumed' that Gray might like her back. She turned and looked at Lucy, "Yes you are right, but are you sure its ok? I mean, Natsu is our friend. Wouldn't it be awkward when we get together and you and Lucy started to go out?"

Gray sighed, "well I am planning to ask Natsu before going with it..."

"If it will not cause any insecurity or anything else. I guess its fine..."

"Yes! Thank you Erza! You really are the bestest friend I could ever ask for!"

"But make sure to tell Natsu, I don't want him to think that you betrayed him, ok?"

"What the hell was I thinking?" Erza scolded herself while walking back home. 'how could I have presumed that Gray and I would be together? Why did I even think that he liked me more than a friend? You are so stupid Erza!' she kept on thinking without looking at the way she was going. 'First of all how can he like me? I'm not even as pretty as Lucy, and I am a single mom, who would even dating me? I cant believe I expected him to like me!'

"Hey watch where you're going!" Erza accidentally bumped on someone. The man's stuff fell on the ground. Erza clearly did not notice, and the guy also did not notice Erza before they looked at each other while Erza picks up the papers on the ground while apologizing.

-_FLASHBACK_-

_It was during the summer classes. Erza, Mira, Cana, Levy, Eve and Ren were having lunch at a nearby cafè. Gajeel and Hibiki were not with them because they went home to their dorm. Gray is enrolling that day so he decided to have lunch with his friends._

_"You're not eating AGAIN?" Gray looked at Erza who just bought a coffee_

_"I'm on a diet..." She said and looked away while sipping her iced coffee_

_Gray stood up and went to the counter to order some food. When he went back, he gave Erza some food. "you're not a good lier Erza. I know why you're not eating..."_

_Erza smiled back at him, "Thank you. I'll pay you back when I get my money."_

_"She has not been eating for three days now..." Mira blurted out._

_"Mira!" Erza protested but Mira just shrugged her shoulders. "My dad hasn't sent me my allowance..."_

_"I'll let you borrow some for a while." Gray told her_

_"No you might need that..."_

_"look, I don't have summer classes, I'm back at home all day, my food is free care of my parents. What would I need the money for?"_

_Erza did not speak anymore because she knew that he will not stop until she will accept the help so after a while she accepted the money. Her father is working overseas as a marine. He said that their salary was on hold that's why he is unable to send his daughter some money. Erza is a very understanding daughter. She just needed to spend her remaining money wisely. Her mother back home cannot also send her some money because she was busy taking care of Erza's daughter, Wendy. It would have been easier if she could get support money from Jellal for Wendy's needs but he is very unresponsible of his duties as a father._

_Ren gasped loudly when someone entered the cafè. "Erza! It's your crush!"_

_Erza turned around and saw him. All her sadness and problems seemed to have gone away. He is one of her inspiration on why she wanted to be a cardiologist. He is one of the handsomest doctors in Fairy Tail Hospital. He is Dr. Laxus Dreyar, grandson of the owner of both Fairy Tail University and Fairy Tail Hospital. "Oh my God. Oh my God! Do I look alright?" Erza asked her friends._

_Gray rolled his eyes when he saw Laxus. "He is not that handsome..."_

_"You're just jealous Gray!" Levy teased him._

_Laxus saw the bunch as he took his coffee from the counter. He looked directly at Erza. He made his way to them. "Excuse me..." Erza almost had a heart attack when Laxus approach them. "Please stop following me around! Its annoying!"_

_The world seemed to have shattered for Erza.. "I ah.. I uhm..."_

_"And stop telling everyone that something happened between us! Stalker"!_

_The friends seemed confused about what Laxus was saying. But everyone else in the cafè started whispering to each other. "What?!" Erza Answered, "I think you are mistaken. I am not telling anyone anything about you!"_

_"Stop pretending! From now on just stop showing up wherever I go!" _

_"Hey stop saying that. She did not do anything like that!" Gray stood up and confronted him._

_Evre also defended his friend from the doctor's accusation. "Gray is right. And you don't have the right to humiliate her."_

_Laxus just left. Erza was so surprised that she was unable to say anything after the incident. "What the hell was that." Cana asked. _

_Erza smiled, "It means that he notices me!?"_

_everyone almost fell from their seat with her reaction._

_Gray scratched his head, "That's Erza for you. Always looking on the positive side of things. _

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Erza slowly stood up as she gave the papers to Laxus. She did not say anything anymore and just walked away. Just like what he wanted.

"Wait!" Laxus tried to catch up. He followed her. He grabbed her forearm when he caught up to her. "Wait up!" Erza stopped and looked at him without any reactions. "I would just want to apologize..." Erza raised an eyebrow. Laxus released her arm and she faced him. "About that incident.. A colleague told me that someone is saying things abou, you know what. And she told me that it was a girl who kept on following me around wherever I go. I always see you around. I thought it was you. I'm sorry.."

Secretly Erza smiled, 'finaly the truth came out' she thought. "It's fine."

A thorn in Laxus heart seemed to have been plucked out. "I was an asshole. I should have confirmed first before confronting you. I never saw you since that day, I thought you might have transferred to another University or stopped studying because of me. I tried to ask the regustrar for your schedule so I can apologize but I did not know your name..."

"Erza Scarlet..."

"Dr. Laxus Dreyar..."

"Yes doctor I know who you are..."

"Yeah I know.. I just want us to formally know each other. Anyway, do you want to get some coffee or something?"

Erza wanted to. She is so happy deep inside but she have an exam early morning tomorrow, "I'd love to but I have an exam tomorrow. I need to review... Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah! Yeah sure. No problem..." he was a bit disappointed. "What is your exam tomorrow?"

"Radiology..."

"Oh ok...that is one of my most hated subjects back when I was studying.. Anyway, if you need help in any subjects, especially on anesthesiology, I'd be glad to give a lesson for you and your friends."

Erza smiled, "sure. Thank you doc. Anyway.. I have to go. And thank you again."

"Ok see you around?"

Erza nodded happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Its their last week in their third year. Hopefully the 5 remaining friends become junior interns after their final exams. Yes from a dozen, to a half, and now they are just 5: Levy, Mira, Lucy, Erza and Gray. This is life, this is the reality. Eventhough the others tried hard to study everything, sometimes things just don't go that well. But eventhough the others are delayed for a semester, or a year, they are not disheartend nor ever thought of giving up. Yes, shit happens, but it doesn't have to stop you from achieving your dreams.

Normally, medical students pull off an allnighter in studying. Its normal, they don't get to sleep as much as they needed. You are lucky if you sleep more than 4 hours. And yoi are bright enough to pass with that much sleep. Today they are studying at Natsu's cafè, this is an advantage to prevent them from falling asleep while studying.

"I'm getting sleepy..." Lucy said while trying to get a comfortable position on the couch. "I haven't even gone half of tomorrow's topics..."

"It's just 9:00 Lucy..." Gray said while reading a book. "Do you guys want some coffee?" he asked the girls and they agreed. He noticed Erza who did not respond seem to be in a deep thought, "Erza! Hey are you ok?"

She was a bit startled and blinked a few times. "Yeah yeah I'm fine...its just, tomorrow is Wendy's birthday..."

"Oh yeah! She'll be 4? Right?"

"Yeah...its just sad that I won't be able to be there."

"Wendy is a smart girl. I know she will understand. All this sacrifice is for her to have a better future..." Mira said as she held Erza's hand.

Erza just nodded and smiled.

"Let's celebrate her birthday after our exams!" Levy added. "I'm sure she would like to go swimming!"

"They are right Erza," Gray added. "I'll buy the cake for her post birthday celebration!"

"Thank you guys!"

About an hour passed, someone unexpected entered the cafe. It is a blue haired guy and his black haired girlfriend. Mira was the one facing the door when the two came in, she mouthed "Jellal and Ultear" to her friends causing them to have a glimpse at the entrance. Except for Erza of course who just kept herself busy reading her book after finding out who came in.

"I knew you would be here", Jellal approached them with Ultear tangled up on him. He dropped a gift wrapped box on the table, "Just give this to HER".

Erza took the gift which is for their daughter and nodded at her ex.

"Gooduck on your exams," he told them sarcastically. "I heard they'll cut off half of your batch. I bet you guys will be..."

"...on the bottom half!" Ultear added and they laughed loudly.

"Are you done mocking us?" Gray said, "you can leave now!"

Jellal and Ultear decided to pester them more, "What? Your friend Natsu there is having a business here, you can't just tell his customers to leave!"

"Let's sit...right here darling!" Ultear pulled Jellal on the sofa and sat beside Erza.

"There's a lot of empty space around, why are you staying here?" Erza said starting to be annoyed.

"Why? Can't study?" Jellal asked. "Oh yeah you and your friends are not smart enough to pass without studying too much. Unlike me and my babe here if course!"

"Is there a problem here?" A voice from behind then said. "Junior interns Fernandes and Milkovich?"

The two stood up, "No sir, we are just greeting our friends here", Jellal answered angrily.

"Normally I would ask your seniors to give you demerits for such an unrightful conduct. But I'll let it pass if you stop disturbing Erza and her friends", Laxus told them.

"Whoa since when are you guys on first name basis?" Ultear mumbled.

"I can call the surgery department now if yoy want!"

Jellal pulled his girlfriend away and decided to leave. "Fine! Let's go babe, this place is too cheap for us to be having coffee anyway!"

"Hey! Watch it!" Natsu warned them as they walked out of the door before going to the table where his friends are. "That guy is such a dick!"

"Hey..." Laxus greeted.

"Hey.. Um thanks for sending them away," Erza said.

"People like that shouldn't be doctors." He answered, "Anyway, I'm here to help you guys review!"

"Wow! Really? Thank you so much doc!" Lucy said happily.

Gray was not impressed, "Thank you but I think we can handle this ob our own."

"Duh Gray seriously? Its still an advantage that a doctor, a professional, an expert will help us!" Levy said.

Gray rolled his eyes in annoyance. 'Since when did they became friends?' he thought while looking at Laxus who sat beside Erza. 'And these guys, have they forgotten what this guy did to Erza?!' he thought angrily. "Erza can you come with me? I'm gonna buy some chips across the street?"

"Yeah sure!" Erza stood up, "Um doc Laxus, thanks for doing this, and the one earlier..."

Laxus smiled, "No problem Erza".

"Seriously Erza?" Gray blurtted out as they exited the cafe.

"What?"

"After what happened? After shaming you in front of a lot of people?"

Erza laughed a little, "I had never became angry about it Gray. I see that as him noticing me, remember?" Gray shook his head in annoyance, "and besides, he already apologized to me. So it's no big deal".

Gray is surprised knowing that Laxus apologized. "When did that happen? Are you sure you're not imagining things again?"

"About four months ago.. He told me it was a mistake. It was another girl he was supposed to say those things to..."

"Four months!? Four months ago?!" Gray is really surprised knowing that Erza kept it a him. "Why, you never told me about it..."

Erza shrugged her shoulders, "first of all, you will call me crazy for forgiving him...second, you were busy trying get closer to Lucy..." there was a silence between them until they reached the store. "anyway, what happened to your plan on courting her?"

Gray sighed, "well we got close but.. I guess she is not that interesting anymore when you get to know her better".

"You're so mean... She is a rich girl,she likes shopping and being pretty. That's not interesting to you?"

Gray shook his head and decided not to answer the question, "anyway...you and that Dr. Laxus...you are just friends right? you are not keeping anything else from me anymore?"

"Yeah of course!" But Erza smiled, "we might have had some lunch and coffee a few times... But it's just a friendly date!"

"Tch! You are blushing Erza...make sure you just look at him as a friend. He is such a good looking guy and I heard a lot about him specially when it comes to girls, who are like you, having huge ctush on him".

"None sense Gray! Let's just buy the snacks and get back to the cafe..." Erza said. But deep inside, she want Laxus to like her too despite the rumors that he takes advantage of girls who likes him.

"I still don't like him for you..." Gray said with concern. "I'd kill him if he would take advantage of you.. Seriously..."

Erza smiled at her friend. Being assured that he cares for jer. She hugged him tightly...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: For those who are asking, yes Erza and Jellal has a daughter in this story. Being a single mom does not make a person helpless or misserable, most of the time, being one makes them a stronger and better person. Anyways I understand that most of you guys are 18 years old and below, you'll understand in time how things work in the adult world. Thank you for reading anyways! :)**

**P.S. This chapter contains sensitive materials not suitable for younger people. Please be guided. :)**

**Chapter 5**

Obstetrics-Gynecology department:

Erza, Lucy and Levy were first assigned to the Ob-gyne department. This department deals with pregnant women and those who have any concerns about the female reproductive system. They are on duty for 36 hours everyday.

"Dr. Heartfillia please give these patients an IV push..." a senior intern told Lucy while showing her a list. It was like 20 or more names listed, and its already 10:00 in the evening. The blonde had been on duty since 7:00 AM and haven't even had the chance to have her dinner.

"All of these?" She asked.

"Is there any problem doctor?"

Lucy shook her head, "no doc nothing. No problem. I'll get into it."

Lucy was so hungry. She wanted to cry. She had a hard time inserting the IVs on the first patient. By that time, Erza passed by the ward that Lycy was in. "Luce? are you ok?"

The blonde wiped a tear away from her eye as her friend entered the room, "yeah... I'm fine... well actually, no... I am so hungry and tired and I have to insert all these damned IVs!"

"Why dont you get someting to eat and have a coffee for a while... I'll handle some of these..."

"Really?"

"Yeah of course... But be sure to come back as soon as you can... I'm assisting on an operation at 2:00 AM."

"Thank you so much Erza!" Lucy then hurriedly ran out to the cafeteria.

Psychiatry department...

On this department, well as the name implies, it is for psychiatric patients. Mira is assigned on this department. And this night, she would have her rpunds in the ward. Luckily she is accompanied by her classmate, but still a scary task to do. What if these patients suddey attack them? Yeah sure they had a traquilizer ready with them all the time. But well... you get my point...

"I feel like in a horror movie..." Mira told Bisca while they were checking the vitals of the patient on the bed.

"More like a psycho movie!" Bisca argued.

Suddenly they heard a scream from the next room.

"Uh that's normal, right?"

"I hate psych duties..."

Surgery department...

"That was one of the longest days of my life..." Gray said as he removed his scrub suit. He just finished assissting in an operation. The patient was stabbed and had his intestines ruptured. They needied to make sure that everything is free of whatever debris from that ruptured part.

"Well that is the longest and yuckiest day of my life..." Bixlow answered... "I was going to ask you to eat after that dreadful 8 hours, but I could not even dare think about food..."

"Well thank you for destroying my appetite Bixlow... just imagine that stench! Ugh..."

"Shut up I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Gray went out the OR to wash his face and get a new uniform in the locker room. It is already dawn so no one was walking around except foe some of their classmates who are doing their rounds. He entered the locker room silently because he know that some are trying to sleep secretly there, as he entered, he heard some noise...

"What the hell was that?" he whispered... He went around the corner where the noise is coming from. 'Is someone... having... sex?' he thought, judging by the kind of noise he was hearing. He is very near the two people but he turned around, he did not want to peep on whoevwr that was...

"Ah yes... more... more!" The woman screamed.

'That sounded like... Evergreen?' He thought... he isbeing tempted to see who was she fucking but he stopped himself.

"Fuck me more! Ah yes that's it! Yes! Yes! I'm cumming!" He heard her again.

"I'm gonna cum inside you...!" The man said. With that Gray turned back around.

"That guy..." he felt he knew who's voice was that... he needed to make sure. Gray slowly walked to the corner and peeked. There he saw Evergreen being fucked by someone he knew... his friend's boyfriend. Erza's boyfriend. Owner of Fairy Tail Medical Center. Laxus Dreyar.

He wanted to confront him right there while he was fucking someone else. But he thought of his classmate, she wouldnt have any dignity anymore if he went up to them in that particular situation. So he decided to wait for Laxus outside the locker room.

"Fullbuster... What are you doing here?" Laxus asked.

"I should be the one asking you that..."

Laxus laughed, "were you watching?"

"How could you do this to Erza!" Gray yelled angrily.

"This thing with Evergreen is just a past time! I mean, I just want to taste other flavors too you know? And she wanted me for the longest time, I'm just doing her a favor!"

Gray cannot take it anymore, he punched Laxus on his face. "From now on stay away from Erza!"

"What the F..." Laxus wiped off a little blood from his mouth, then punched Gray back. "Stay away from my business Fullbuster! You can go to her apatment later if you want to watch me fuck the girl you always dreamed of... She loved the way I fuck her everyday!... Yes Fullbuster, I know you've been wanting her. Well sucks for you, she is Laxus Dreyar's property!"

Gray was left lost for words. He never told anyone that he likes Erza. He watched Laxus walked away from him, killing him in his mind for doing this to his Erza.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongCHAPTER 6/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTHIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER.../strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She slapped him hard. Almost heard across the corridors of the hospital. Tears flowing down her face. Gray grabbed her and hugged her to keep her away from hurting Laxus more./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I didn't loved you anyway!" Laxus yelled as he rubbed his cheek. "Go away both of you or else..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Or else what? You'll have us expelled?" Erza said bravely even with her voice trembling in anger./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm glad you know..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Let's just go Erza..." Gray pulled her away./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"_/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How stupid could I be?" Erza slapped her own forehead. "I always knew he was a player and yet... I'm so stupid!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Gray tried to calm her down by wrapping his arm around her shoulder while they are walking back to Erza's apartment. "He is the stupid one Erza..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah right, I am the one who fell for his charms and ended up getting hurt..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They were already near her apartment. "He is stupid because he wasted the chance on being with an amazing girl like you. If I were him, I would have never let you go, I would never hury you..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Gray..." her eyes started to be filled with tears once again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Gray stood in front of her and wiped the tears away from her eyes, "He was a very lucky guy. Just as Jellal was. But both of them wasted everything. I can't imagine how could have they done that to you?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Erza chuckled, "Thank you Gray. I should have never got hurt like this if you had been my boyfriend..." She blushed after realizing what she just said and started to walk toward the house. "Well I mean... um..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That... I also wished that I am your boyfriend..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I have always been here. Happy times, sad times. I know how amazing you are, they just were unable to see it, because they were never there..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What are you saying Gray?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Gray took a deep breath before pulling Erza towards him. He kissed her on the lips. Erza thought of breaking away but she liked the feeling of his lips on her lips, she enjoyed every moment of it. "I have always lived you Erza. Ever since the day we started hanging around each other for almost 24 hours a day, for almost 7 days a week. I never started courting Lucy because I realized I wanted you..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A smiled built up on Erza's lips. Realizing that she had liked Gray from the beginning anyway. She pulled Gray and once again locked lips with him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"_/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"5 years later on a convention of doctors.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well well... what do we have here?" Laxus greeted a very sexy and beautiful lady in the lobby of the hotel. She is wearing a red halter dress, her scarlet hair freely flowing from her head. "Erza Scarlet, Wow you look..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Stunning!" A voice behind him interrupted. Jellal approached them and smiled at his beautiful ex./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh thank you boys..." Erza nodded at them. "Been a long time..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do you have a date tonight? You could join me and my colleagues..." Jellal offered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh please Fernandes you are already married. And you dumpes her for Ultear remember?" Laxus said before turning to Erza, "I'm still single Erza, honestly I thought of you everyday..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Erza just laughed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sorry guys..." another voice behind them said. "I'm Erza's date..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fullbuster..." both Jellal and Laxus murmured./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Gray held Erza's hand and both started to walk through the hall room door. Gray stopped for a while and looked at Jellal and Laxus, "And by the way, she is Erza Fullbuster now... see you around guys!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-THE END-/p 


End file.
